


You Walk Like You're a God, but I Made You Weak

by mAadMax



Series: Welcome to the Badlands [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, steve gets fucked against a sink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAadMax/pseuds/mAadMax
Summary: Steve was trying to enjoy this party like a normal teenager. He was over Nancy and wanted to forget about the Upside Down for a day, so getting drunk and finding a girl to have sex sounded like a great plan.Of course his plans fell through the moment Billy Hargrove arrived at the party.





	You Walk Like You're a God, but I Made You Weak

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Badlands, by Halsey, and the whole album scream Harringrove, so I decided to do a series of fics based on the songs from the album. This is the first one and it's loosely based on Strange Love.
> 
> Sorry in advance for any mistakes, english is not my first language. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve could feel the music running through his bones while he danced with Sandy in the middle of someone’s house. He didn’t even know whose house was this, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to get wasted, dance and maybe fuck someone by the end of the night.

After almost two months since his break-up with Nancy and his heart breaking everytime he saw her with Jonathan, Steve was finally ready to go back to his old self, minus the being an asshole part. He wanted to forget all about the Upside Down and just be a normal teenager again. 

He kept moving against the girl’s back, who looked like she hit the jackpot by having Steve so close to her. Steve thought she was cute and she had a nice body, he wouldn’t mind taking her to one of the bedrooms and fuck her before leaving the party.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone trying to get past and shoving him so hard, he had to plant his feet to not fall on Sandy. 

Billy Hargrove. Of course it was him the one to almost make Steve fall.

“What is wrong with you, Hargrove? Your head is too big for you to pass without knocking someone else?” He screamed at the blond boy while holding to Sandy’s hip trying to balance himself.

Billy grinned at Steve, looking like he was ready to get into a fight with him again. “Nah, I just needed to check by myself that King Steve was really here with the peasants again. What? Got tired of being a third wheel? Did the freak decided to not share the princess with you anymore and now you’re all alone again?”

“Fuck you, asshole.” Steve turned his back to Billy, focusing on dancing again with Sandy, who didn’t even care about the two boys and their little fight.

“You wish you could fuck me, pretty boy.” With that, Billy turned and went to the kitchen to grab another drink.

 

Billy spent the whole party antagonizing Steve. Wherever he looked, Billy was there. Locking their gazes, wiggling his tongue or grinning like a predator ready to attack the prey, and Steve had a feeling he was the prey. All he wanted was to have some fun tonight but the asshole made him feel weird and alert the whole freaking night.

He went to the kitchen to grab more booze and to get away from Sandy. She had drank too much and started being clingy and now Steve didn’t want anything to do with her. He ignored that Billy was in there talking to some girls and went straight to the cabinets to find something strong to drink.

“Hey, King Steve! I saw that your lady got wasted. No fucking for you tonight anymore, huh?” the girls next to Billy laughed like he had told them the funniest joker ever and Steve rolled his eyes at them. “If you want, I can share some of my girls with you. I mean, you don’t mind, do you, ladies?”

The girls shaked their heads and smiled at him, which made Steve want to roll his eyes again. How they liked Billy and were up to to anything he says was a mystery to Steve.

“Think I’ll pass, they probably already got all the diseases you have and I don’t want to get it too. Thanks” He knew that it was a mean thing to say about the girls, but Billy got on his nerves. He turned his back to them, making his way to leave the kitchen when he felt something wet hitting his back. Oh, great. One of the girls had throw a drink at him. He turned to see which one did it and saw one of the brunettes holding an empty cup and Billy staring at him, his jaw clenched.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Harrington? Don’t talk shit about them, they didn’t do anything to you.” Billy had now moved away from the girls and walked to Steve, getting in his face almost growling. “You want to get beat up again? ‘Cause I can arrange that.”

“Seriously, Hargrove, go fuck yourself and let me alone, fucker.” He turned around and left the kitchen, going upstairs to find a bathroom so he could try to clean his shirt.

 

He walked down the hallway, not even paying attention to all the pictures hanging on the walls. Finally finding a bathroom after opening a few doors and seeing some couple fucking in a bedroom, he entered and turned to close the door.

Steve didn’t have time to react. One second the door was almost closing and the next one it was being opened again by an angry Billy Hargrove.

“Are you fucking serious?” Steve screamed at Billy, when the boy entered the tiny bathroom and locked the door behind him. “What the fuck are you doing? Get out!”

“No. You were a fucking asshole down there, now you’re gonna deal with me.” Billy said walking to Steve, trapping him between the sink and his body.

“ _I_ was the asshole? Fuck you! You are the one who keeps coming after me. You were the one who basically offered the girls to me, like you were their pimp! But I am the asshole?” He continued screaming in Billy’s face, feeling himself get redder and redder, full of fury inside him. “Why don’t you just leave, go back to the girls and fuck them? I bet it’s more fun than being here trying to pick up a fight with me.”

He was so angry, he really wanted to punch Billy in the face. He would probably win this time, since Billy didn’t have a plate to break on his head. Or maybe Billy would just grab his head and smack against the sink and kill Steve. Yeah, better not to start a fight in here.

“Fuck off, I don’t want to fuck any of those bitches. I’m dealing with you right now, King Steve.”

“Seriously, why are you so fucking obsessed with me? Ever since you arrived in this shit hole you made your mission to make me miserable. Newsflash, Hargrove: I don’t even need your help to be miserable! Just leave the fuck alone, pretend that I don’t exist. Is that too much to fucking ask, you asshole?”

Something flashed in Billy’s eyes and Steve didn’t know if it was anger or lust. It couldn’t be lust. Why would Billy feel lust over Steve? Billy would probably beat Steve to death before feeling something like that for another guy.

“You wanna know my problem? You wanna know why I can’t just forget you exist? Here’s your answer!” 

Billy pressed his body to Steve’s, placing one of his legs between Steve’s ones, moving his hips up to brush his cock, which was hard since he entered the bathroom on Steve.

“See? That’s my fucking problem. You walk around in those preppy clothes, head held high, like you’re better than anyone else. Like I don’t deserve to even be in the same place as you. Like we are all a piece of dog shit under your shoes.” Billy had his face so close to his, that Steve could see his eyes were almost all black, his pupils so dilated he thought Billy was on drugs.

Billy continued moving his body against Steve, their cocks brushing with every movement. Steve could feel his own cock getting hard and he cursed himself. 

“Fuck off, Billy. Stop doing that. It’s not funny.” He grabbed the blonde boy’s shoulders to push him away, only to have Billy move his own hands to Steve’s hips, grabbing them so hard he was sure it was gonna bruise. 

“Your mouth says something, but you cock says the opposite. Fuck, Harrington, you want this. You want me to bend you over this sink and fuck you hard. You want that, don’t you?”

Steve couldn’t help but let out a moan and move his hips a little against Billy’s. He wasn’t going to deny that since the beginning he felt like he and Billy had tension between them and half of it was pure sexual tension. He wasn’t gonna deny that he had jerked off thinking about Billy at least five times in the darkness of his room. One of the times he had fantasized about them fucking in the locker rooms, Steve bent over the bench while Billy pounded into him. Sure, this bathroom wasn’t a locker room but he wasn’t gonna waste the opportunity.

He lifted his eyes to look Billy in the eyes before opening his legs wider so Billy could fit better in between them. Their dicks brushed again and Steve moaned, moving his hands from Billy’s shoulder to behind his neck, tugging hard on the mullet, making Billy whimper in pain.

“You know what, Hargrove? Yes. Yes, I want you to fuck me over this sink. I want you to split me open, to fuck me so hard until my legs give out and you have to hold me against the sink while you keep pounding inside me. I want to fucking feel you for days. To arrive Monday in school and feel you everytime I seat on a class. Make me your fucking bitch.”

Steve saw the moment the animal inside Billy escaped from the cage and didn’t have the time to register anything before Billy turned him around, pressing him between the sink and his hot body. He could feel Billy’s hard on in between his cheek and rolled his hips, pressing his ass on it.

“Fuck, Harrington. I knew you liked dick. I’m gonna fuck you so hard that I’ll ruin everyone else for you. You’ll only want my huge cock.” The younger boy growled in Steve’s ear, biting hard on it and moving his lips to Steve’s neck to leave a mark there. Billy sucked hard on his neck, making Steve whimper in pain. It hurt but Steve wanted it to hurt.

He felt Billy’s hand go to the front of his pants, unbottoning and slipping his pants down his legs, with his boxers. Billy grabbed his cock and gave a tug, his thumb playing with the head, where precum was already leaking.

“Look at you, dripping already and I just touched your cock. You’re such a bitch, Harrington. I bet you spent all this time dreaming about me fucking you, didn’t you?” 

Billy kept moving his hand on Steve’s cock, bringing the other one to Steve’s lips. “Suck them, and suck it good ‘cause we got no lube in here, pretty boy.”

Steve opened his lips, welcoming the digits inside his mouth and started sucking on them, spit all over them. He moaned around them when Billy squeezed his dick.

The blond took his fingers out of Steve’s mouth and moved them between his cheeks, circling the pink hole and slipping in the tip of his index finger. Steve tried to move his ass back to get more but Billy pinned his hips in place.

“Don’t be a brat, I’m the one in control here, so stay still.” He felt the digit go deeper and whimpered. He needed more but he didn’t want to move and make Billy angry.

“Billy... _Please._ ”

“Please what? Tell me what you want, Harrington.” Billy started moving his finger in and out, circling the hole before going back in. He added a second finger and crooked them, looking for that spot inside Steve. Using his other hand, Billy opened his pants and took his dick out, working on it at the same pace that his fingers fucked Steve.

“I want you. Fuck, I need you. Please...Just fuck me.” Steve begged him, feeling his cheeks reddening and letting a moan escape his lips. He looked at himself in the mirror and he already looked like he was fucked to the moon and back. His hair was all messed up and clinging to his forehead, sweat was dripping down his cheeks that were incredibly red.

Billy got his fingers out and moved to align himself to Steve, pushing the tip of his cock inside Steve, who was trying to adjust to the initial pain and discomfort. Billy continued pushing it until he was fully seated. He grabbed the back of Steve’s neck and moved his head, so Steve would bend over the sink, his ass up in the air.

He felt Billy move back and foward, increasing the pace, until he was fucking Steve so quick that his cock would slip out of his ass for a second, before going back in. He continued grabbing on Steve’s neck, keeping him in place and squeezing a little.

“Fuck, pretty boy. You were made to take cock. If you could see you right now, how good this gorgeous ass is taking my dick. You’re so tight, it feels so good. You feel amazing around my dick.” Billy kept moving and slapped Steve’s cheek with his other hand. He slapped it again and again the same spot. He wanted to leave his hand print on that ass.

“Oh my God, Billy...fuck...harder...” Steve had to restrain himself to not move his hips back to meet Billy’s thrusts. He wouldn’t move until Billy said he could. 

Billy rolled his hips, fucking Steve into oblivion, looking to hit his prostate. He found the spot after a few thrusts and kept going, making Steve scream in pleasure.

“Yes...scream for me, King Steve...let everyone know how I’m fucking you good. Scream my name!” Billy moved his hand to grab the other’s boy dick again, helping him reach his orgasm. “Come for me, sweetie. I want to see you cum and say my name.”

Steve felt his body spasm in pleasure, his fingers digging on the sink’s marble, trying to stay in place since his legs turned to jelly.

“ _Billy..._ ”

He screamed as his orgasm hit and he came on Billy’s hand and on the sink. He clenched his ass in pleasure, making Billy let out a moan before he was coming too, inside Steve.

They waited a few minutes, until they felt like they could move without their legs giving out on them, Billy’s dick slipping out of him and come dripping between his legs. He looked at the mirror again and he looked so fucked up. Anyone who looked at him would know what happened.

Billy was already tugging his cock back inside his pants and trying to fix his mullet. He looked at Steve on the mirror, locking their eyes before leaning down to whisper in his ears.

“Good luck finding someone who will fuck you like this again, pretty boy.”

And with that he left the bathroom, leaving Steve with his pants down, come leaking out of his ass, his bum cheek with a hand print and totally fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @c0bblenygma


End file.
